


You Know?

by MrCleanWasTaken



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Slight fluff, catra is still mad at adora tho so dont get your hopes up, im terrible with tags lol, not much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCleanWasTaken/pseuds/MrCleanWasTaken
Summary: Catra is sent on yet another mission to retrieve Adora. When forced to talk, Catra discovers that Adora knows, had known for a long time and still remembers.(Based on the scrapped story of how Adora remembers Catra's birthday.)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 6





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

> First she-ra fic and it will not be the last. This is something quick I wanted to do because I realized I've never written anything for the she-ra fandom. Hope you all enjoy :D

Catra waited impatiently outside of Shadow Weaver's room. She didn’t know why Shadow Weaver wanted to speak with her and she didn’t care. Catra wanted to quickly get this over with.

The doors to Shadow Weaver's quarters slid open and closed again with a bang after Catra walked in. Shadow Weaver was standing in front of the Black Garnet watching it intently. “What did you want, Shadow Weaver?” 

Shadow Weaver turned to reply to Catra, her eyes narrowing under her mask.“Catra, I don’t need  _ your  _ insolence right now.”

Catra watched as Shadow Weaver walked over to the three monitors and continued “Catra, I need your help with an important mission.” Catra folded her arms “Let me guess, it’s about Adora.” Catra paused and Shadow Weaver turned around “Isn’t it?” 

Shadow Weaver scowled “Are you questioning your mission?”

Catra rolled her eyes “I’m questioning why you are so focused on Adora especially after-” Shadow Weaver cut Catra off “Silence! You will do this mission for me or else.”

Catra sighed “Whatever, what do you want me to do?”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After heading to the First Ones ruin to get some answers (and failing), Adora sat outside the ruin on the floor. Adora had many thoughts rumbling insider her head, how was she supposed to save Etheria without anyone guiding her?  _ There’s Madame Razz, but there is always some crazy big adventure that she takes me on just to learn something. Why can’t she just tell me?  _ Adora thought.

Adora stood up, her sword strapped to her back. She kicked the dirt and sighed, getting ready to return to Brightmoon. That was until she heard a loud rustle behind a bush. Adora turned, curious to what made the noise, and saw a figure jumping out of the bush and running away down a dark narrow path. Adora had half a mind to leave it alone as it probably was some animal, but she ran after it anyway. 


	2. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora heads into the abandoned building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, chapter 3 has all the good stuff.

Adora chased after this dark figure through the narrow path until they reached a ruined building. It didn’t look like a First One's ruin, but it definitely was abandoned. Adora paused to scope out the building then looked down and noticed the figure had run straight inside the building. Adora stepped back for a second, but then she thought “What if whatever it is, is injured?” Without hesitation, Adora ran straight into the building.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The building was dark, and soon after the doorway to the building was blocked by a bunch of boulders. Adora turned around and looked back at the doorway, she sighed and continued down the long, dark, tall, ruined corridor. Using the dim light from her sword as a light source.

Soon enough, she reached the end of the corridor, except she was greeted with two different paths. The one on the left got her attention more because of the light footsteps she heard, so she went with that path. Adora had no idea what she had just ran into and looked down at the floor noticing some scratch marks.

By the end of the left corridor, there was only one room. It was softly lit by the torches on the walls. Adora put her sword back on her back as she walked around investigating the room. There was a large hole in the floor, in the far left corner of the room, it was extremely dark down there. The only thing that mostly stood out was the rusty brown ladder leading down. 

Adora raised her eyebrows a bit as she kneeled down in front of it. Behind her she heard a loud slam and she turned around quickly to investigate the noise and noticed a large metal grate covering where the entrance once was. Adora facepalmed and sighed “Running straight into an abandoned, collapsing building. What a great idea!” Adora threw her hands up in exasperation and then heard laughing in the darkest corner of the room. Adora took out her sword and squinted to the corner to find the source. When the laughing stopped, the figure came out of the dark “You done, Princess?”


	3. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention this takes place after "No Princess left behind"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“You done, Princess?”

Adora’s eyes widened a bit and then narrowed “Catra. What are you doing here?”

Catra walked over to a wall and leaned on it, “Trust me Adora I would be much happier back at the Fright Zone than be here with you.”

Adora snickered “Happier with Shadow Weaver and Hordak?”

Catra crossed her arms “Don’t start.”

Adora sighed and looked down “So are we supposed to be fighting or..?”

Catra shrugged “Sure.” Adora looked up with a raised eyebrow and noticed Catra sprinting towards her. Adora raised her sword, and in a flash, Adora turned into She-Ra.

Catra unsheathed her claws and swung at She-Ra but She-Ra blocked it with her arm.

“Seriously Catra? What’s going on with you today, you usually start a fight, not an awkward conversation!”

She-Ra pushed Catra off of her, Catra slid backward a bit before regaining her balance. “What are you upset about? Because I am being unpredictable?” Catra paused for a moment and sprinted towards a rock to jump off of and tackle She-Ra.

“What? No, I just want to know your angle.”

She-Ra backed into a wall, cornering Catra, She-Ra then tumbled into a roll, throwing Catra off of her.

Inches away from the hole, Catra looked at the hole and smirked, and charged towards She-Ra again, this time knocking the sword out of her hands and into the pit.

In a flash, She-Ra turned back into Adora. Adora turned around and looked down the hole and turned back to Catra who took another swing at her. Adora swiftly dodged the blow and moved away from Catra and the pit. 

“Catra! Did you really just knock my sword into the pit on purpose?”

Catra grinned and looked at her nails “What, you think I did that by accident?”

Adora walked over to the pit and looked down in it again to see the dim light of the sword. Adora crossed both her arms and looked over to Catra irritated. “So let me get this straight, the plan was to knock my sword into a pit to achieve what exactly?”

Catra’s tail moved around a bit as she shrugged “You tell me, Princess.”

Adora rolled her eyes “What now?”

Catra walked over to the wall farthest away from the large hole, “You could go get your magic sword, or” Catra paused and looked at Adora and then continued “you could come back to the Fright Zone.”

Adora snickered “Seriously? This is Shadow Weaver's big plan?”

Catra shrugged “She’s good at being a bad person, not thoughtfully planning everything out.”

Adora looked back down the hole “Well looks like we are going to be here a while.” 

Adora walked over to the wall where Catra was and sat down against it.    
  


/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

There was a long period of awkward silence, they haven’t talked like  _ this  _ in a while. The last time Adora saw Catra was when they were rescuing Glimmer and Bow. Adora laughed a little, getting a confused glare from Catra.

Adora looked over to Catra “I almost forgot I guess.”

Catra replied back “Almost forgot what?”  
Adora shrugged “I know you don’t like to talk about it but, happy birthday.”

Catra’s eyes widen a bit “You know?”

Adora scratched the back of her head “I knew for a while, actually. It’s kind of obvious the way you act today, especially today. Plus I saw some files on the way out of the Fright Zone.”

Adora continued “That’s how you found out about yours, huh?”

Catra shrugged and looked down “I was bored, so I snuck into Shadow Weavers quarters, and that’s when I found out.”

Catra looked back at Adora “Happy extremely late birthday to you.”

Adora raised an eyebrow “What’re you talking about?”

Catra slid down next to Adora “You think I didn’t see a file about you and get curious?”

Adora looked up at the ceiling of the abandoned building, it was cracked and damaged still, moss growing through the cracks and vines hanging down from the ceiling. “Was there anything interesting in there?”

Catra pulled her knees in a bit and leaned on top of them “Not really, what do you expect? They keep everything classified.”

Catra turned to Adora, still leaning on her knees “When did you find out?” Adora looked down from the ceiling and turned to Catra with an arched eyebrow. “My birthday.”

Adora answered “Long time ago. You weren’t exactly hiding it, then again you weren’t exactly blabbing about it everywhere. It was subtle.”

Catra smiled lightly “Surprised you still remembered if it was such a long time ago.”

Adora got up stumbling a bit and walked over to the pit. “We can’t stay here forever.” Adora turned around to Catra “Wanna help?”

Catra sighed and got up and walked over to Adora “I’m not in a rush to head back to Shadow Weaver, and it seems like you don’t want to come back with me.”

Adora nodded her head and Catra continued “Well then I’ll say I couldn’t find you, and we will both collectively agree that  _ this  _ didn’t happen.”

Catra walked over to the ladder and began to head down to grab the sword which had fallen on top of a large pile. Adora waited for a second and climbed down afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, all criticism and feedback are appreciated!
> 
> (drop a kudos if you enjoy too I don't normally do short stories so yeah)


End file.
